lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Darwinduck
(UTC); , de de artigos · Minhas contribuições · Minha Sign COLABORADOR BRASILEIRO DA LOSTPEDIA }} Você foi promovido a sysop.. Ivan, pelo trabalho que você vem desempenhando aqui na Lostpedia, nós te promovemos a sysop. Muito obrigado por esse trabalho, e esperamos sinceramente que você continue dando o melhor de si. Parabéns e bom trabalho. -- ::Parabéns Lek.. vc mereceu, espero q nos ajude a fazer um ótimo trabalho.. abração e boa sorte.. to meio sumido mais essa semana espero estar de volta.. 13:36, 25 Fevereiro 2007 (PST) Dr. Darwin, Não nos conhecemos, mas de qualquer maneira, bem vindo ao time. Se quiser, pode me adicionar no MSN: scaico@gmail.com Abraços, 11:25, 28 Fevereiro 2007 (PST) Trabalho Opa, a gente tinha conversado sobre atualização dos personagens lembra? =] Então, se tiver afim de atualizar tem vários personagens pra atualizar. A gente usa a forma de tópicos um pouco maiores. Se quiser exemplos de como eh pra ser tem: Jack, Juliet, Desmond, Sun, Hurley. mas tem mt personagem que precisamos atualizar: Jack, Charlie, Sayid, Claire, Desmond, Ben. Tipo: arrumar em "1ª temp.", 2ª temp.", "3ª temp." e tals, e tipo, Jack falta o flashback novo, falta as coisas na ilha. Kate falta um moonte de coisa. Charlie e Claire falta organizar td e atualizar. Sayid, Sawyer e Locke tb. Desmond falta o flashback tb. faltam bastante coisas, vamos tentar focas nisso tb. =] Eles tão desatualizados a tempos, e n é legal neh. Bom, é só uma dica do q a gente tinha conversado. xD qualquer coisa to no msn. Abraços, -- Página de usuário po.. mto 10 a idéia de usar as tabelas na tua página de usuario.. fico mto bom! =DDD 19:12, 9 Março 2007 (PST) MSN n to conseguindo falar contigo no MSN deve ter dado pau teu MSN ai.. ei...veja la na pagina da 1ª temporada.. qse acha?? com o quadro ou sem? abraços, -- 19:37, 11 Maio 2007 (PDT) Fala cara.. vi aqui que se curte jethro e floyd fui no show do jethro aqui em bh chorei ouvindo boureé, coisa mais linda do mundo pode acreditar --Moura. Cara Não posso deixar isso passar em branco. Eu preciso dizer que a página da Iniciativa Dharma e todas as ramificações ficaram perfeitas Ivan. Queria te agradeçer muito e dizer que é a melhor restruturação ja feita na LP. Todos os artigos ficaram maravilhosos cara, demorou, acredito que deve ter sido um trabalho intenso. Mas ficou perfeito. Quero te propor para que façamos isso no artigos Os Outros que precisa urgente de uma reestruturação. E eu te ajudo nesse. Avisando também que irei para a praia amanhã de manhã e volto apenas domingo. E o Felipe tb vai viajar, então a LP fica em suas mãos, =]. Mais uma vez parabéns cara, parabéns mesmo. e muito obrigado. abraços, -- 08:35, 6 Junho 2007 (PDT) RE: E ae Que eu saiba não... o negócio é ficar sem o transparent mesmo.. até pq ele buga no IE.. mas com ou sem isso fico mto boa suas modificações.. o único problema eh que pra quem não manja dificulta um pouco na hora de editar.. mas ta de boa.. eu não to com muito tempo pra mexer aqui pq vo viajar amanhã.. mas quando eu voltar pretendo terminar o que deixei pela metade.. flw lek.. abs -- 08:44, 6 Junho 2007 (PDT) Dúvida... Aew... Sou eu... E eu tenho uma dúvida, como sou novo aki na Lostpedia... Um usuário pode por fotos pessoais de sua vida, como eu colokei na minha?? Vê lá dps, e me fla... Flw.. * Darwinduck, nao precisa mais nao, o Z0n3 ja resolveu meu problema, mas vlew d qlqer modo... xD --*Burt GC* 20:44, 1 Julho 2007 (PDT) Prêmios EI Ivan, é o seguinte. Eu to fazendo o artigo Prêmios né...e criei uma predefinição..mas daó já no segundo prêmio tem dois anos: 2005 e 2006, mas é ruim ficar substituindo a predefinição. Consegue arrumar pra mim? Tipo, quando tiver mais de um ano e tals...e um jeito de as vezes deixar só o Prêmio, um jeito de deixar só a Indicações e um jeito de deixar os dois. Pode tentar? Essa é a predefinição: Predefinição:Awards Abraço, -- 11:45, 7 Julho 2007 (PDT) Obrigado Obrigado pelas boas vindas... Vi que você mora em Brasília, eu também moro... Valeu... --Ataide Jr 19:39, 18 Julho 2007 (PDT) RE: E ae opa.. td blz.. e ctg? po.. tava realmente sentindo a tua falta.. mas sem problema, ta tudo relax.. de grão em grão a galinha ta enchendo o papo.. ehsuheuehushu.. abração cara -- 07:39, 17 Agosto 2007 (PDT) RE:Mapa da Vila Cara, não tinha percebido as curvas de nível, e mais um monte de coisa que vc mencionou... O artigo está realmente incompleto. Falta mta³ coisa! Eu já tinha notado que é o mesmo mapa do Mapa de Cabeamento, mas quiz fazer a página por se tratar dum mapa escondido no capa de box de DVD. Quanto a casa de Jacob, alí está somente uma teoria. Não há outra teoria: Por quê uma cabana isolada das outras? Certo que estava de noite quando chegaram lá, mas vamos supor teorias como se Ben tivesse confundido Locke, ou lembrando que o Tempo passa de uma forma diferente na Ilha... Sei lá, vai saber.. rsrs Enfim, vou dar umas atualizadas e corrijidas no artigo ainda, se quizer ajudar, ótimo! Obrigado pela informação. Abraços. 18:22, 6 Dezembro 2007 (PST) RE:Perguntas e Respostas Cara, em relação ao négócio da Mittelos e tradução assumo que errei, mas em relação à falta de imagens na página do Caden, é que realmente faltam imagens na internet. E além disso, tentei colocar como bitmap, mas naum deu, o meu Pc não tá pegando em JPG. abraço --B.L. 12h08min de 20 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) RE:P&R Valew abraço --B.L. 12h26min de 20 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Imagem Cara, eu tou com aquele problema das imagens na página do Kolawolfe Obileye e do Jeremy Shada(o eko e o charlie pequenos) dá pra ajudar? =/ valew abraço --B.L. 13h35min de 20 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Brazil Series Cara, eu criei uma predefinição bem legal (eu achei pelo menos) e queria que você desse uma olhada. Predefinição:Menu. Tá, mas eu não vim aqui pra falar sobre isso... Tipo, quando eu conheci Lost, estava loonge do início/decorrer/fim de uma temporada, e não sei qual é o método que vcs fazem aqui na LP pras edições, assim como não sei por onde vocês assitem aos episódios... Eu assisti a 3ª Temporada pelo Brazil Series, quando todos os episódios já estavam disponíveis... A ABC exibe um por semana, estou certo? Mas esses episódios já estarão no Brazil Series no dia que vai ao ar? Ou você assiste pela ABC mesmo (TV a cabo)? Não sei por qual site você baixou os episódios.. O Caio que me mandou esse, mas parece que ele tá viajando... =/ Enfim, se não puder me responder, tudo bem! :D Abraços! 19h47min de 20 de Janeiro de 2008 (PST) Cargueiro Cara, eu acho que tá na hora de colocar o Miles, o Faraday, a Charlotte, o Frank e a Naomi do cargueiro do portal de principais né, pq hoje mesmo já vai te FB deles abraço --B.L. 14h01min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2008 (PST) Perguntas e Respostas Darwin, Entendo que esteja fazendo um grande trabalho com o sincronismo. Não escrevi aquilo para atrapalhar. Sobre estas perguntas do Lostpedia Inglês: Há coisas que são absurdas, não é por que eles se jogam do penhasco da burrice que nós também vamos nos jogar. Os exemplos que citei são perguntas que qualquer criança de 6 anos já consegue responder: "Como ele conseguiu se recuperar do tiro de arpão do Desmond?" - Meu Deus do céu! Ele saiu rastejando, caiu na água, usou as últimas forças pra explodir a granada, e... MORRER. Sim, morrer, já respondendo à outra pergunta que queria saber se ele morreu ou se passou um super-jato submarino e retirou ele da explosão, mesmo a grana explodindo na mão dele. Eu estava vasculhando a seção de perguntas e respostas para dar alguma contribuição, tentar, com ajuda de outros, esvaziar essa seção para que tenhamos todas nossas respostas respondidas. Quando me deparo com perguntas como aquelas que citei, vejo que se alguém chegar ali e perguntar quanto é 1+1, a pergunta vai ficar como qualquer outra. Cadê a integridade? Cade o "LOST" das perguntas? abraços Anderson Esclarecendo Olá novamente Darwin, Desculpe a demora para responder, mas só consegui logar hoje no site. Em momento nenhum, quando me referi à integridade das informações, tive intenção de ofender o trabalho dos envolvidos com o site. Apenas quis ratificar o quão importante esse trabalho é. Tem muita gente que nem presta atenção nisso, só extrai o que precisa. Minha mensagem foi para tentar ajudar, complementar ou explicar. Nunca reclamar. Não tenho prazer nenhum em entrar no site dos outros, para perder meu tempo inserindo negatividades sem sentido. Bom, de qqer modo, esta será minha última mensagem. Percebi que, como em geral se vê por aí, não gostam de críticas. Serei apenas mais um anônimo que não se loga, lê tudo, e se aproveita do trabalho que é feito por todos os outros. Sem elogiar nem criticar. Sobre o Mikhail: além do fato da ilha proporcionar metade do fator de cura do Wolverine, sabemos que o russo é extremamente resistente, tanto contra ondas sônicas mortais, espancamento ou arpões. Já foi médico soldado e curou Naomi. ats, Userbox Oi, Darwinduck. Eu vim aqui para te perguntar como eu faço para colocar uma userbox com os meus dados na minha página de utilizador. Eu procurei ontem e só achei boxes de personagens que nós somos fãs, quantos artigos já escrevemos, mas nenhum de dados. Se puder ajudar, eu ficaria grato. Abraço. Douglas2722 20h26min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Eu de novo Bom, Darwin. Eu consegui colocar as userboxes ná minha página mas... Primeiramente a userbox com os meus dados ficou totalmente estranha, e imensa.. E quando eu deixo mensagens em páginas de discussão aparece na mensagem tudo o que está na minha página de utilizador. Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda! Valeu. Douglas2722 23h09min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT)User:Douglas2722 Valeu mais uma vez! Douglas2722 00h14min de 28 de Março de 2008 (PDT)user:Douglas2722 RE: Bem Vindo Eu vi... Ficou muito bom! Menos um trabalho... Quando eu precisar de algum robozinho desses eu falo... Abraço! -- 15h55min de 29 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Duvidas Ian Ola "Darwin", acho que voce reparou, vc ja retirou os dois texto que eu havia editado sobre as estações de trabalho, ambos eu me basei no video indicado, que, a não ser que voce tenha certeza, eu acho que são originais da ABC, como os primeiros fragmentos da Rachel Blake, que não foram declarados: "Jogo de realidade alternativa".Assim pela qualidade, e pelo fato que este video está rodando na Internet antes de aparecer o simbolo da Flecha na série (e o video conter este simbolo), entre tantas outras informações explicando perfeitamente o funcionamento das estações, que ainda não tinham sido ilucidados na série quando este video foi colocado.E tambem pelas cenas finais, que foram filmadas em foto-peliculas, tecnica muito dificil de usar, antiga, que imagino que fans não perderiam tanto tempo fazendo, e não teriam a técnica e aparelhagem pra fazer; e claro o fato que as cenas finais, se utilizam de atores, e locais especificos como podemos teorizar que aparece o "Templo", e Karen DeGroot, sendo que filmagens desse tipo ainda não foram feitas o que impossibilta a copia. Assim fico aqui perguntando se voce poderia permitir eu adicionar estas informações que causam tanto mistérios, mas estão claramente ilucidadas neste video, de forma organizada na Pagina de estações de Trabalho, sem comprometer/apagar o que está lá. E mesmo que voce não permita, eu gostaria de ter o texto para mim, se voce pudesse me devolve-lo... Desculpe se fui rude neste texto, mas gostaria apenas de aprender a editar, com uma boa qualidade, e colocar informações importantes para ilucidar as nossas idéias.... Agradeço muito a comprensão Aguardo anciosamente sua resposta Boa Noite Ian Haudenschild Raimundo Infoboxes Ivaan...queria uma ajuda sua...olha só..tem várias pred que tem coisas como: Nascido em/Origem/Outros trabalhos em Lost/Família e muitos outros que muitas vezes n tem o que completar e ficar colocando: Desconhecido em tudo é um saco....não tem como, sem precisa ficar tirando os "job2=" por exemplo...sem precisar ficar tirando as coisas de cada página agora..quando não for colocado nada atrás do "=" ficar como: Desconhecido?-- 20h21min de 6 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :Nossa Ivan...show de bola...isso mesmo q eu tava querendo...brigadão mesmo. xD -- 10h22min de 8 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Obrigada Obrigada pelas boas vindas. Tenho andado um pouco ausente mas espero conseguir a voltar a traduzir artigos com mais regularidade. Qualquer prioridade em que ache que eu possa ajudar é só deixar msg. --Meril 09h58min de 22 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) Pera aê!!!! Qual foi o ato ofensivo contra um membro PT-LP???? Eu Tô quieto na minha pagína... MITTELWERK Jacob na LP-EN Oi Na LP-En têm um retrato do Ator Que interprata o JACOB seu nome é Rob Kyker, têm umas fotos dele lá. Blz eu nun tô conseguindo editar então vc podia fazer isso? Blz NAMASTÊ!!! DÊ BÔA! Dê boa cara eu deixei de vandalizar! Agora eu tô paz e amor, não irei mas apagar as msns. Outra coisa eu ñ entendo muito de wiki, sei usar mas essas regras tão d+ para mim me ajude por favor! Como devo me comportar?????? Obrigado Cara! Tem Também as fotos. No Lp-En as fotos são novas "Mais velhas pois os atores já estão envelhecendo" mas são mais atuais do que as nossas! Vlw!!!! Por favor me desbloqueie Por favor me desbloqueie eu não vou mais ficar suando os mano!!! por favor... paciência tem limite eu sei!!! A minha acabou ontem, quando eu aqui fazendo edições reparei que na música de MAMA CASS it's getting better NÃO TEM A PARTE DO And just like a flower that takes time to bloom This love of ours is taking time to grow, NA MÚSICA CANTADA POR ELA NÃO TEM ESSA PARTE BLZA! EM OUTRA MÚSICA SUPOSTAMENTE CANTADA POR CHARLIE TEM UM LINK (ESPIÃO)(VÍRUS), QUE QUANDO O OTÁRIO APERTA COME TODAS AS INFORMAÇÕES DO SEU COMPUTADOR OU PEN DRIVE, BOM ENTÃO ME DESCULPE MAS SE VC QUISER ME BLOQUEIE ME EXPULSE EU SEMPRRE VOLTAREI MAS EM VEZ DE VCS OLHAREM O QUE EU ESTOU "EDITANDO" OLHEM OS LINKIS QUE ALGUNS USUÁRIOS MARGINAIS COLOCAM BELEZA!?!?!?!?!? EM MOMENTO ALGUM ESTOU SENDO GROSSEIRO. NA EDIÇÃO DO LOCKE A MINHA FONTE ERA DE "RESPONSSA" MAS... ABRAÇOS!!! MITTELWERK 07h59min de 15 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) desculpa! Brother é que eu sou novo no pedaço e não sabia que era proibido colocar o link cara eu sinto muito! Que tal nós criarmos pags para as personagem da revista reason e LP-PT??? Para a história dos prnciapais, ou nós colocamos na própria pag do personagem ou emtão criamos uma assim: John Locke2 ? Que tal? abrç :Isso teria que ser visto com os outros Administradores, principalmente com o Caio, que está responsável pela organização do concurso. 11h27min de 18 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) música mesmo que a música tenha sido comprada por uma pessoa que sei lá não sabia da existencia daquele site??? :mesmo assim. Qnd vc compra uma música, cd, dvd, ou qq outra coisa, vc está pagando pelo direito de uso próprio, e não para distribuição. 11h27min de 18 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) e do youtube???? e do youtube pode???? :pode colocar o link do youtube sim. Para mais informações sobre como fazer isto, veja o artigo Ajuda:YouTube. Pq dai o problema de direitos qm resolve é o youtube com o usuário dele, mesmo pq o youtube tem um mecanismo onde o detentor do direito pode optar por exibir propaganda ou vetar a exibicao do video. 11h27min de 18 de Outubro de 2008 (PDT) MSN cara.......me add no meu novo msn: yan_dann@hotmail.com abrç [[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes'']] de de de 07h13min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :tah add cara... to on o dia td.. soh mandar msg... []'s--Darwinduck 13h37min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Retorno Opa cara, é muito bom saber que está de volta. Eu também dei uma sumida aqui devido aos mesmos problemas que tu disse. Mas é verdade, sempre precisamos de algo tranquilo pra fazer mesmo. Abraço. --Caio_wgm 17h08min de 8 de novembro de 2009 (UTC)